Shut Up and Sleep with me
by Kagomegirl101
Summary: Amu is just listening to music when Ikuto happens to come along. AMUTO one-shot. Might be a little OOC


**Kg101: OHAYO, MINNA-SAN!!! This is my first AMUTO one-shot**

**Amu: I've got a bad feeling about this…**

**Kg101: *evil smile***

**Ikuto: What's it about, KG?**

**Kg101: *whispers in Ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto: Oh yeah, this will be good.**

**Amu: Oh no! *tries to run out of room* WHO PADLOCKED THIS?!?!**

**Kg101: Hehe, oh you'll love this. You have to be IN the room.**

**Amu: KG!!!**

**Kg101: I don't own anything except for this story.**

**Shut up and sleep with me**

Amu's POV

"What a day!" I sighed and flopped on the bed. I got my Ipod out and put it to some random song. I started to sing along.

**  
**_**"**__Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me  
I love __your body__  
Not so much I like your mind  
Infact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go_

You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Don't you listen to those old conventions  
No try to suppress your real intentions  
You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up….."** ('Shut up and sleep with me' by Sin with Sebastian)**

"And you call me the pervert?" An all-too-familiar voice sounded at my ear, pulling one of the ear-plugs out.

"GAH!!" I jumped to find Ikuto lying next to me…on my bed. "IKUTO?!"

"Yo." He said, looking at me in amusement. "What up with that song?"

"Nothing! It's just a song!" I yelled while quickly turning it off and wrapped the ear-plugs around the electronic device. I bet you a billion bucks my face was scarlet.

I felt two arms snake around my waist and hot breath at my ear.

"Little girls shouldn't listen to that kind of music." He said, and I felt teeth slightly nip at me.

"IKUTO!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his arms. After a minute of struggling, he finally let go. I quickly got off the bed and turned to him.

"W-w-what are you d-doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was desperately trying to find my 'cool 'n' spicy' character, but it wouldn't come.

He did that stupid smirk of his, the one that had me going a billion shades of red and acting the exact opposite of 'cool 'n' spicy'

"Why, can't I visit my little Ichigo?" He cocked his head to the side, smirking wider.

"Jerk." I muttered and sighed. And went across the room and sat on the chair to my studying desk. I turned it and faced him.

He was still looking at me in amusement, while I was glaring at him.

After 5 minutes of a staring contest, he let out a small sigh and picked up the Ipod I apparently left on the bed. He turned it on and scrolled down my list.

"What are you doing?" I asked and got up. I sat back down on the bed beside him while he looked. Finally, I saw him press play and give me an ear-plug.

"I like this song better" he said while I put the left one in my ear.

_"I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
she got me, she got me gone._

I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it,  
She got me, she got me, got me,  
she got me, she got me gone.

She got my mind blown,  
I feel like I'm gone,  
Way outta my head, did ya hear wat I said?  
It's with the lights on, and with the lights off,  
I know I'm kickin' , she's so, that I don't even care.  
I'm not her type but I don't ever listen to it.  
They said, don't waste my time, i continue to do it  
she is super hot, gotta get her, I bet im not.  
Girl, I just wont stop, you even know.

It's been so long long long loonng,  
All I do is stare, her lips are strong strong strong stronngg.  
I didn't know it there, so am i wrong wrong wrong wronng,  
Forgettin of the past, she got me gone gone gone gonnee,  
She don't even care,"** ('I'm losing' by Akon)**

I looked up at Ikuto and gasped (and of course blushed more). He was looking at me so…intently. He wasn't smirking at all.

"I'm Losing It, I'm Losing it, She got me, she got me, got me, she got me, she got me gone." He turned his head and sang along softly.

"I-ikuto?" I asked.

He turned his head back to me and smiled, and I mean _smiled_. A genuine one.

"Remember that one night, when I crashed here." He asked. I nodded. The night he slept over because he was sick and Easter was hunting him down.

The night he confessed to me.

I convinced myself that he was lying, teasing me again. But, somewhere deep in my heart, it warmed up a little. It was weird. I mean, he was just teasing me, right?

"Yeah."

He suddenly looked really sad. Next thing I knew my face was buried in his chest, while his arms were around me again.

"I was telling the truth, Amu. You're the one I love." He said, his face was buried in my hair. **(a/n: That might be a little cheesy and OOC, but it's the best I can do -.-)**

"Ikuto…?"

"Please, just believe me." He said. And suddenly he let go and chara-changed with Yoru. He prepared to jump out my balcony when I found my hand holding his shirt.

"Ikuto…but why?" I said, covering my eyes with my bangs. I let go and took two steps back.

"Amu." He said.

"I'm 5 years younger than you, and I bet plenty more pretty, smart, funny girls are lining up to be with you. So…why?" I didn't realize I said that until I heard them. Then I was aware of Ikuto standing in front of me.

"Because you were the only one that let me have _fun._ To let me forget about Easter, and just have fun with you." He said, totally serious.

I barely even realized I started to cry. Then, unconsciously, I flung myself at him, hugging his waist.

That's when I realized how dense I was.

All at once, my 'love' for Tadase switched to Ikuto. Tadase didn't love the real me, at first. He loved Amulet Heart. Sure, he eventually realized that Amulet Heart is me, but still. And I first fell for his princely character, not the real him.

Ikuto….He loved me for _me._ He let me reveal my true self. Yeah, he teased me and got me so pissed it wasn't even funny, but he loved _me._

It was like he said; he was the boy who cried wolf.

"Ikuto!" I cried and squeezed him tighter.

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto!" Amu hugged my waist. I was shocked. I thought she hated me, for all the teasing I gave her.

But here we were, hugging in her room. I felt like jumping.

"Amu…" I said, hugging he waist. We walked backward to her bed where we collapsed on.

"Ikuto." She said. Then…she kissed me. **(a/n: right about here an imaginary audience in my head goes "awwww!") **

After what felt about a week, she let go. I looked at her. Of course, her face was darker then her hair. I smiled.

"I love you, Hinamori Amu." I told her and put my forehead on hers.

"I-I love you, T-tsukiy-yomi I-ikuto." She said.

**Kg101: And that is what SHOULD'VE happened.**

** Ikuto: I enjoyed this chapter very much. **

** Amu: *frozen stiff***

** Kg101: Oh my god, I think we killed her.**

** Ikuto: Here *kisses Amu***

** Kg101: *grabs camera* Snap, snap, snap!**

** Amu: I-i-i-i-i-ikuto!! **

** Kg101: *sigh* you two are so CUTE! Please R&R**


End file.
